The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and process of securing an air bag to an adjacent portion of a vehicle or of a seat structure.
More specifically, the invention comprises an air bag assembly comprising an air bag and tether, the tether includes an integrally formed hook and eye connector to secure the air bag to an adjacent structure of the vehicle or vehicle seat.